


It Is You, Babe

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [10]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheese IN the crust, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has slept with Mike last night and now he's being an idiot. But Mike knows that he is one - and idiot, that is. Pizza has been ordered but isn't eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic inspired by [this beautiful cap](http://heartsuits.tumblr.com/post/63698440245) posted by [heartsuits](heartsuits.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

It's almost dark in Harvey's office as it is already quite late at night, after 10pm, as a matter of fact, and one easily might have mistaken the room to be empty if it weren't for the faint, pale light of the floor lamp in the corner.

Harvey doesn't move when Donna enters, glass and decanter in front of him on the coffee table and his eyes staring at the floor next to his feet. His hands are balled into loose fists and he has taken his jacket off. It's hanging over the back of the chair behind his desk and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

"Harvey?" Donna asks quietly and when Harvey still doesn’t move, she closes the door behind herself and takes a couple of steps towards him. "What's wrong?"

"I slept with Mike," Harvey says without preamble and without looking up.

"Oh," Donna stops in her tracks and her eyes widen for a second. "So those are celebratory drinks?" She nods towards the glass of scotch and looks at Harvey again.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Harvey asks and finally raises his head. He looks her square in the eyes and repeats: "I slept with Mike."

"And?" Donna raises her eyebrows and tilts her head a little. A very faint smile creeps onto her lips when Harvey breaks their gaze again.

"And—" Harvey takes a deep breath and reaches for his glass. "And I shouldn't have."

"Oh," she says again, still very calm and composed, but with a hint of mock surprise, _pray tell_ and _what the fuck_ in her voice. "And why's that?" She walks between the sofa and the table until she's close enough to reach for the bottle. She pours herself a double and sits down on the couch.

"Because I'm his boss," Harvey mumbles around the edge of his glass while his eyes search hers. He takes a sip and keeps the glass in his hands.

Donna scoffs and takes a quick swallow from her own drink. "Like you care!"

"Excuse me?!" Harvey throws her a slightly miffed look and frowns.

"Scottie?" Donna simply asks and smiles around her glass when Harvey purses his lips.

"We work together," he tries again and the smile on Donna's lips broadens.

"Zoe? Oh, and did I mention— _Scottie_?"

This time, Harvey takes a deep swallow from his glass and closes his eyes for a moment.

"We—He's a friend. We're friends."

"Excuse _me_??"

Donna's offended mini-outburst makes Harvey look up again. Her eyes move back and forth between the two of them a couple of times, accompanied by a shake of her head.

"Sorry," Harvey cringes and pours himself another drink. He refills Donna's glass as well when she stretches out her hand in a slightly accusatory manner. After placing his glass carefully onto the table in front of him without taking a sip, Harvey runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his face with his palms for a moment. "He's—" He clears his throat and picks up his drink again. "He's _Mike_."

Donna nods. "And you slept with him."

"Yeah," Harvey whispers hoarsely.

"Last night."

"Hmm-hmm," he mutters into his drink.

"And you liked it. _A lot._ "

Harvey just stares at her and turns his glass in slow circles in his hands.

"And you ran."

"Shit." Harvey murmurs and watches the amber liquid swirl in his glass.

"And you haven't said a word about it all day. To him, I mean," she clarifies, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Donna—" Harvey interrupts and wills his voice to assume a threatening tone.

"Harvey," Donna says drily and drains her glass. She rises from the sofa and bumps Harvey's shoulder with her fist. "Good night."

Harvey just nods and watches her leave.

*****

Half an hour and two more drinks later Harvey leaves the office as well. He's not drunk but he's feeling slightly inebriated and before he knows it he has texted Ray and has gone down fifty floors in that pesky and far too slow elevator and now he's sitting in the backseat of the town car and is telling Ray to take him to Williamsburg, to Mike's.

He doesn't even hesitate when he walks up to Mike's apartment and when he does it's just on that last flight of stairs and only if you squint.

And when he lingers in front of the door to Mike's apartment it's only because he needs to catch his breath from his quick sprint up the stairs before he can risk to knock.

And when he closes his eyes and rubs his hands for a second it's only because he can already picture the mess that is Mike's apartment and he has to muster all his patience to keep his hands from itching and himself from visualizing himself putting that jacket on a goddamn hanger. What is it doing lying there, _flung_ over the back of the sofa anyway?

And when he wraps his arms around his upper body for just the briefest of moments it's only because it's fucking freezing in that run-down hallway and why the fuck does Mike live in a shithole like this in the first place?

And when he briefly hesitates before he knocks, his fist already in the air, his knuckles almost touching the wood, it's only because the paint is chipping off the spongy wood and it might stick to his skin if he isn't extra careful. He may even draw a splinter if he doesn't watch out.

And when he flinches at the sound when he finally does knock ever so slightly, it's only because he has expected that sound to be a little more hollow and a little less warm, less firm and definitely less loud.

And when he straightens his back and clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair quickly as soon as he hears sure footsteps approaching the door inside of the apartment, it's merely because he is getting bored waiting and wants to kill the time till that damn door finally opens.

And when he doesn't say anything when Mike finally (finally!) opens that fucking door, it's just because that door creaks quietly and Mike is handing him a bottle of beer at the same time the door swings open and if the bottle nearly slips from his grip (if!) and he has to tighten his hold on the glass quickly, it's for no other reason than that the bottle comes fresh from the fridge and is damp and cold and goddamn slippery.

Mike motions for him to come inside, grinning, and gestures towards the back end of the room where the two windows are.

"Pizza," he grins, follows Harvey into the room and walks around the sofa, carefully stepping over books, files and clothes. "Your favorite. But I _did_ order the cheese _in_ the crust."

Harvey picks up a sweater and tosses it onto the sofa and he picks up a book as well, a heavy volume that has been lying on the floor, open and face down, poor thing, and closes it slowly and places it on the low table. He looks up again and notices that the small dining table is set for two.

"Wh—"

"Because I knew you'd come," Mike smiles and sets his bottle down next to the pizza box. He takes a step towards Harvey and tilts his head. "Because I knew you'd come – because I know that you're an idiot."

Harvey nods. 

"Because I _wanted_ you to come," Mike continues, a little softer now. "I _so_ wanted you to."

"I—" Harvey leans to the side and sets his bottle down as well, catching it just in time when it nearly topples over because he's accidentally placed it half on top of one of the many file folders that cover the coffee table. "I don't want pizza," he says and straightens his body again.

Mike smiles and tilts his head, taking another step towards where Harvey is standing.

"I'm not hungry," Harvey adds and takes a step towards Mike himself. 

"I know," Mike murmurs and closes the gap between them. "It's for breakfast."

"Breakfast," Harvey echoes and touches his palm against Mike's upper arm. Mike's skin is warm underneath the thin cloth of his shirt and Harvey wonders if it still bears his fingerprints from last night. He closes his eyes to make sure and when he opens them again, Mike's face is so very, very close to his own and he can smell Mike's skin and the faint note of his own shampoo.

"Hmm-hmm," Mike hums and his hands come up to cup Harvey's face. He nods slightly and his thumbs brush over Harvey's cheeks.

"Good," Harvey whispers and he frowns ever so slightly at the rawness in his voice.

"Yeah." Mike smooths Harvey's brow with the tips of his fingers, ghostly touches, and then he does the unimaginable and what he does makes Harvey's heart miss a beat. He runs his thumb over Harvey's lips slowly and licks his lips. "Very good."

And all Harvey can do is nod again and close his eyes.

~fin~


End file.
